User talk:KidProdigy
Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 02:10, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :Glad you're okay with it, I was trying to disturb things as little as possible, and just thought I'd put the slider in a matching box to make the main page flow a little better. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 05:50, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Out of curiosity, would you be interested in having the updated version of the Twitter feed? An example can be seen here: Gintama Wiki. Its color can be changed to match this wiki, or left as-is if you like. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 06:11, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Done. It's already on the main page, but here is the code, and the feed itself for reference: TwitterWidget TwitterWidget The page it's pulling from is: MediaWiki:TwitterWidget :::Glad to help! http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 06:36, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Episode Covers I couldn't get the cover for episode 95 because there was a song or something, so there would be subtitles in the shot. Aassdddai talk 09:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC) D. Gray-man Wiki Affiliation/Help Hello! The wiki for the new FUNimation anime, Kingdom (http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Wiki), is new and needs some help, so I was hoping you could let others in your community know about it and help out a fellow FUNimation wiki! I also was hoping that the Kingdom and D. Gray-man Wikis could be affiliated in order to increase the traffic flow between the two. Please let me know if you are interested so we can exchange affiliate buttons, thanks so much! Gcheung28 (talk) 23:01, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for getting back to me! I understand where you are coming from and I appreciate the affiliate listing. Do you have a button for your wiki that you would prefer I use for affiliation on the Kingdom page or will just text be alright? Gcheung28 (talk) 17:09, July 28, 2012 (UTC) This is the button we have been sending out: If you have one, please send me it and I will add it to the main page, thanks! Gcheung28 (talk) 17:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC) That works perfectly! Thanks for sharing and good luck with D. Gray-Man! Gcheung28 (talk) 17:56, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Question... How do I edit the new character infobox templates? I can't figure it out. .Seshat. (talk) 01:55, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that helped quite a bit. Thank you~ .Seshat. (talk) 04:13, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Hi KidProdigy, I was just curious about your image policy. Are you sure that you should block people from uploading jpgs? I mean, the blurriness of the image depends on the resolution, rather than the file type. Personally, I feel the jpegs are more efficient than pngs, since jpgs use less space, and are only inferior to pngs in terms of quality when the amount of colors exceed more than a certain point. Pngs are just for when you want transparent images. Anyway, just wanted to make a point about jpgs, though if you still prefer pngs only, I don't really have any reason to go further. Block the vandal please Aassdddai talk 02:25, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Classification of this wiki This wiki is classified as a video game by Wikia, evident by this image. It should be 'Entertainment' shouldn't it. I think you can change this by going to . --Aassdddai talk 09:47, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. We are excited to let you know that we may soon be pairing with a content distributor that will be providing us with many different anime videos. We were curious if you would be interesting in allowed us to implement the Related Videos Module. If you haven't seen this module before, it can be seen on many wikis including here. Please let us know as soon as possible. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:40, September 7, 2012 (UTC) More Vandals Aassdddai talk 21:02, September 15, 2012 (UTC) : Aassdddai talk 09:25, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello. ^_^ I'm new to this wiki and I just wanted to say hello and if you guys currently need help with anything other then the articles edits let me know. I just had two questions one if you guys allowed customised signatures and also I've noticed that some of the articles contain the spoiler warning at the top of the page and some don't so I was wondering which you prefered or if some just have it and some don't. Anyways nice to meet you. ^_^ 06:28, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thank you for the help. 19:05, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Interested in related videos module Hi There, I wanted to get in contact with you about videos on this wiki. I see you already have over 75 videos, which is awesome. I wanted to let you know that recently we have entered into new partnerships with video content providers so we can offer wikis legally licensed videos on your wikis. I recently posted a blog post on community central listing many of the details. One of the features described there is the Related Videos Module, which you can learn more about . I was curious if this wiki would like to enable the module. Please let me know and I can help to get it enabled. I also wanted to let you know that one content area we are now working on is Anime and Manga. So keep an eye out on the video wiki in the coming months for more content there. Let me know any questions you have. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:51, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Vandal pages Paramount Pictures/DreamWorks Pictures/Nickelodeon Movies (2004) (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) Nickelodeon Movies Also, on the main page template, it looks like you centered the slideshow, you can't see the text because its behind the 4 boxes.--Aassdddai talk 07:35, December 7, 2012 (UTC) FUNimation Videos Hey KidProdigy! I wanted to reach out to you about an opportunity to embed exclusive premium content videos straight from FUNimation. D.Grayman Wiki is one of the earliest wikis to get this opportunity. Although these videos are US and CA only, we're working on getting more videos and more content from FUNimation. You can check out the videos here and embed it yourself or let us know so we can add it for you. Let me know if you have any questions! Kate 21:21, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Main page name Is it ok if I rename the main page? Right now, it is called "D.GrayMan Encyclopedia", even though the wiki is called D.Gray-man Encyclopedia. --Aassdddai talk 10:38, January 4, 2013 (UTC) If you are going to undo what I did to to the last D Gray man summary, at least fix the errors yourself! There are tons of grammatical errors, hence why I edited it. Thanks, Ashley Rollback Hello, KidProdigy, is the position for rollback still available? It would help me in stopping vandalism, especially to the "Personal Statistics" section of character pages. Aassdddai talk 11:42, February 10, 2013 (UTC) : Thank you. Aassdddai talk 12:05, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Spam Page DrummScheer226 --Aassdddai talk 22:04, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Cross Marian's infobox Shouldn't his status be Unknown rather than Deceased? — Urbancowgurl777 (talk) 19:37, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :I would think it more of a mystery than a set-in-stone fact considering there is no body. — Urbancowgurl777 (talk) 21:16, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Interesting that you could choose deceased instead unknown if there is no further information. <.< Oh well, thanks for looking into it. — Urbancowgurl777 (talk) 02:49, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Wikia's Social Media Accounts Hi, Wikia is all about supporting our communities and we’re looking to connect our fans back to our main Wikia social media accounts. We’d love it if you could share our Facebook and Twitter page with your followers in a blog, forum, or community message: facebook.com/Wikia and twitter.com/Wikia Please let us know about any upcoming events, milestones, or shout-outs in your community and we would be happy to promote them on our social media channels. We’re trying to work with other communities to share stories that can sometimes be missed. Sharing your events with us is a great way to increase traffic to your Wikia community and reach a bigger audience! We look forward to hearing from you. Axel TWD (talk) 18:11, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Great! Could you post something like this on both Facebook and Twitter? Thanks! Axel TWD (talk) 22:06, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello, i am making a website and i need your suggestions, ideas, and some other stuff. If you are interested email me at sventar@hotmail.com Hi there! I was just going through Mahoja's page (since it's her birthday today) and I noticed that the gender is incorrect. It says 'Male' instead of 'Female'. I can't edit this part of her page, so, I thought of letting an administrator know. Hope you correct it soon! Thank you. Shirshu (talk) 14:11, August 24, 2013 (UTC)Shirshu. Hello :) I'm the admin of the French D.Gray-man wiki. I want to ask you if I can use informations from yours for mine please. Of course, I will credit you. Thank you for reading. Yuerin (talk) 16:41, December 31, 2013 (UTC) list of noah template i noticed that said noah list has their assigned memory, but nea's spot is blank, while on his page it says his memory is "Destruction" and i cant add it myself Phazeblade (talk) 06:43, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello! I am the admin and bureaucrat of Code Geass Wiki and would like to request an affiliation if possible. I hope to receive a favorable response. Thank you for your time. 12:56, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Arystar Krory III voice actor His English voice actor has his name spelt wrong. It should be Eric instead of Erik. 32Greywolf (talk) 15:33, July 1, 2015 (UTC)32Greywolf Hi. Can I have permission to edit the page about Katsura Hoshina as there are a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes in it. From 32Greywolf Hey Hey there, mind unlocking the chapter 218 page so I can put the 219 link on there or maybe you can do it if you want.Astarothfan (talk) 06:23, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :Should we put the parts of 219 in for Nea Walker and not Allen, or do it for both.Astarothfan (talk) 21:20, July 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright I guess we should also wait on if we should link the pages together and how. this is gonna get complicated Oh while I have you mind changing the story arc template from Ghost of Martel to Ghost of Marter. Thanks in advance. Astarothfan (talk) 00:45, July 19, 2015 (UTC) First Meeting with the Millenium Earl Arc So do you want the millennium Earl Arc, because I saw that it was deleted, and I wasn't exactly sure if you wanted the page or not.Astarothfan (talk) 08:31, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :I will just wait for you, since this is your project and I don't want to hinder you. If you don't mind me asking how do you want the episode pages set up, since I am about to do them and I preferred getting them to your standards the first time.Astarothfan (talk) 09:23, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hi, I am from the Heroic Legend of Arslan Wiki and we'd like to affiliate with your wiki. If you accept, here is our wordmark . You can freely use it. RoronoaZoro64 (talk) 06:44, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Image Gallery Can I add image galleries to the episodes? There aren't any problems right? RoronoaZoro64 (talk) 15:51, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :Ok I won't add it. RoronoaZoro64 (talk) 06:15, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Episodes and Chapters I am watching D.Gray-Man anime and reading the manga again to create pages for the manga chapters and anime episodes that the wiki is lacking. Just wanted to ask before I did such a thing. No problem with it, right? Also I added the chapters to the category manga. RoronoaZoro64 (talk) 09:25, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Message Sorry for adding the chapters to the category manga. As I saw the category, I thought someone forgot to add them. Also sorry for deleting someone's message. The wikis that I've been active all use message wall so talk pages are new for me. If you can tell me that user's name I'd like to apologise from him/her. RoronoaZoro64 (talk) 06:19, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Update hey are you going to fuse the Mana Walker and Millenium Earl ages now? Aswin96 (talk) 14:02, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Heyo~been a long time :) Hi I was wondering if you can help me get permission to edit on the DGM wiki. I have done it before in the past though have forgotton my user name. I remember it was somthing like (14th_destroyer_of_time) Hahaha that was some time ago.... Ever since the DGM series came out I have fallen in love with it. I have collected all the manga so far lol. I was going to edit and add some more stuff to the page according to the new chapter that have came out already. NeahxMana (talk) 21:48, January 10, 2016 (UTC) NeahxMana (neahlovemana@gmail.com) Hello Can I ask you for something, please?--AlexHoskins (talk) 23:59, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Re:Hello When you're not busy, could you send this PNG photo (Dark king silvers rayleigh one piece by leandrojvarini-d4gpt6y.png) in the Heroes Wiki (hero.wikia.com)? I'd do it myself, but I couldn't because of my iPad.--AlexHoskins (talk) 06:21, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Hello Okay I understand. Then could you at least help us with the Allen Walker article in the Heroes Wiki (hero.wikia.com) even your cell phone?--AlexHoskins (talk) 16:51, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey, let me know you received my message above.AlexHoskins (talk) 19:10, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Concerning the Allen( adult) page, there are (many) chances this is not the same Allen as Allen walker. So I had thought to leave this page in the meaning time before their relationship is cleared up. Skylent (talk) 14:39, May 2, 2016 (UTC)Skylent Yeah, I understand your point of view. But then, I wonder, where should we put the informations about this character in doubt? Hi! I received your message and I'm glad you thought about me to help you as an administrator and I gladly accept your request! By the way, I'm curious to know which wikia you are buisy with. Maybe a new manga I don't know that I might love? :p Hi again! Im gonna copy paste this : I'm wondering, is it really a good idea to make 2 separate arcs for those two story arcs? The third exorcist arc only lasts 3 chapters and is connected to the Alma karma arc as well in stakes as in progress. Both are about Alma Karma being used by the Order. And there is absolutely no cut between them, no rest or something. The exorcists are already all the world and they are attacked. Then suddenly new arc? Is there any official division (and naming) made by the editor or the author herself? Skylent (talk) 16:14, October 6, 2016 (UTC)Skylent Great! Also, in case you do know how to do. I'm willing to create tabs on the infoboxes ( to insert images of different appearances of characters) But I have absolutely no idea how to do. I tried to imitate the code from other wikia and even the central wikia but it didn't work. Hi Back! I noticed that Ravenlot http://dgrayman.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Ravenlot_27 has been pretty active in the d gray man Wikia recently! I would suggest him as an administrator if you and he will so! pp Skylent (talk) 21:11, July 29, 2016 (UTC)Skylent Hi, I'd like to affiliate Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan Wiki to your wiki. If you're interested here's our . Kusuo1412 Talk [[w:c:saikikusuo-no-psinan|'Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan']] 09:35,8/5/2016 Story arcs Yeah this system is not really practical x) So, I copy paste : "Hi again! Im gonna copy paste this : I'm wondering, is it really a good idea to make 2 separate arcs for those two story arcs? The third exorcist arc only lasts 3 chapters and is connected to the Alma karma arc as well in stakes as in progress. Both are about Alma Karma being used by the Order. And there is absolutely no cut between them, no rest or something. The exorcists are already all the world and they are attacked. Then suddenly new arc? Is there any official division (and naming) made by the editor or the author herself? Skylent (talk) 16:14, October 6, 2016 (UTC)Skylent" Skylent (talk) 17:17, October 6, 2016 (UTC)Skylent Oh, alright, so she only started to do so with the Searching for Allen Walker arc. Then, I might gather Mystery of Kanda and Third exorcist in one Alma Karma arc . (Or maybe a more relevant naming). Well then, if you have any idea... ^^Skylent (talk) 17:40, October 6, 2016 (UTC)Skylent Ok so! What about "artificial exorcists arc" or "artificial apostles arc"? Considering it focus on the third exorcists and the second exorcists who are both artificial exorcists? Skylent (talk) 14:19, October 10, 2016 (UTC)Skylent Wallpaper Not the same subject, but I put it here anyways. What about adding a wallpaper to the D. Gray Man wikia? :p it would be more appealing!Skylent (talk) 22:08, October 20, 2016 (UTC)Skylent Oh, too bad, you think This http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Hunterpedia has a bad resolution for instance?Skylent (talk) 20:52, October 21, 2016 (UTC)Skylent